Outrunning Karma
All Aboard With Sails in full swing and the water crashing into the starboard with each coming wave as a storm were brewing around the ship, it was by no means out of the ordinary when travelling along these seas. Almost any vessel would find difficulty manoeuvring while traversing it, yet this was a Marine Battleship and it stood steadfast while continuing its route towards the Calm Belt. Its purpose was clear as day when taking away the sound of the impending weather, orders and footsteps caused by the marines walking atop its surface- beneath it all there was only the rattling of chains and shouts of anger as this convoy was heading for Impel Down with a fresh supply of inmates. Among its many convicts was Fairbanks Flynn, who had until recently just been another nameless pirate runt who'd been sitting prisoned in a Marine Base. But with the mistake of having given him ordinary chains, the man had managed to break out and caused havoc in the base using his Devil Fruit before trying to steal a ship and make an escape. et evidently, he didn't get very far as he now sat here, confined with seastone. His ordinary clothing had been replaced with that of the usual garments given to those in his position, a long-sleeved shirt and pants, clad in striped black and white. Sitting on a bench by himself, surrounded by cells with other devil fruit users. "Tell me... Are we there yet? I really can't wait to get out of here." Unlike the others, he was shouting in rage or begging to be released. No, even with his head tilted back up against the wall, this one was almost always seen grinning. "No, better yet! What did the others think of the fireworks back at the base!? No one tells me anything down here." A snickering followed as he straightened his posture, the gaze now locked on the woman passing by his cell. "It's okay, you'll find out soon enough." A curvaceous marine woman clad in black and purple came strutting down the hall, her identity unclear due to the darkness of the lower levels. She snapped her fingers and in an instant 3 enormous dogs appeared to her sides. They began to jump at the cell bars biting at any stray hand to slow to retreat into the confines of their prison. Her eyes met with the man who had asked the question she answered, he was calm not jumping at the bars or screaming, on oddity for a pirate locked in a marine jail. "So, have you accepted your fate or are you just to beaten to scream and holler like the rest of em." The woman said in an oddly cheery tone which could be faintly heard over the barking of her dogs. "Naaah Miss Marine, nothing of the sorts!" The wide grin still lingering on his face as he'd raise his voice to make sure that she heard him correctly, all the while getting up from the bench and making his way across the cell. Flynn's gaze shifted from the Marine to her hounds, it was clear in the way he was moving that the pirate was making it closer to the woman and not the dogs- all in hopes of causing them to get over to his cell. "I always wanted a dog," evading the marine's question with subjects of his own, "honestly!" Looking back at her as he got closer, the hands remained still and lowered as did. But as soon as he got close enough, Flynn would push his hands forward and cause the seastone cuffs against the bars, the attention shifting back towards the dogs as he snickered to see what would happen. "Oooooh, looks like we've got a daredevil here, don't wanna get bitten now do we?" Solana said, unphased by the mans now close proximity to herself. As he approached the cell bars and the rest of the prisoners backed away, the dogs were then turned at him and only him being their only target. They would charge at him, their snouts long and skinny enough to reach his face from where he stood. "Let's see just how brave you really are." Continuing to keep his eyes on the canines as they came for him, quickly retracting himself from the bars until Flynn be just out of reach from the woman's hounds. "KHAHAHAHA! That's wonderful!" Reaching his head forward to the point of having it being face to face with one of the dogs, widely inspected the creature's features. The sharp teeth capable of chewing meat from one's bones and their eyes being the main attraction for the man. Seeing an opportunity as one of them continued to try and take a bite at him, the seemingly crazed pirate would reach forward to poke its nose with his own: "Bop!" Before backing off just enough to be out of harm's way. The grin on the man's face was full of ecstasy, overjoyed at the presence of the creatures that could end his life in just one good bite. "They do have names, don't they? Just like ships!" Flynn uttered the words without so much as glancing back at the marine, his focus was dead set on her pets. "Of course they do!" Solana moved closer to the bars, still staying slightly out of the man's reach. "Give a warm welcome to, Tisiphone, Megaera, and Alecto. The punishers of evil!" Solana clapped her hands together as she spoke in joy. "Don't worry, you'll be able to greet them more closely once we reach Impel Down." Solana now spoke slightly more menacingly. "Wow, you guys really got shitty names. Don't ye?" The prisoner retorted as a cackle followed soon after, Flynn demeanour hadn't changed despite the marine's threats. The grin, the joy and the man all remained the same. Taking a closer look at him and his rugged clothing, one would notice that they'd handcuffed both his feet and hands in seastone. One would be able to hear it clearly each time he moved a muscle. Lifting one arm towards the dog in front of him- tugging it back and forth in a playful manner as it tried to bite the man's hand. Each patch of skin revealing old but pronounced scars or tattoos depending on where one looked. Flynn's smile vanished and a stoic expression took its place as he'd figured it out. The same hand that he'd been teasing with the dog suddenly slammed itself downwards- crashing the seastone cuffs into the dog's nose and muzzle. It was clear from this foreign sound that launched itself across the lower deck that something broke. But as Flynn shoved himself back and away from the bars, it was evident that the chains were still very much intact. "That wasn't very nice of you, now was it." The dog fell to the ground, it's snout broken. As it lied their twitching it would dissipate into nothingness, and seconds later, another just the same would appear in its place. "Good thing I have extras!" Solana watched the man, his cuffs now blood-soaked as he would stand there, most likely weakened due to exerting energy whilst wearing the seastone cuffs. "I do hope we arrive soon, can't wait to hand you over to the Head Jailers myself." Solana said in an amused and menacing tone. He didn't respond. The world around him was spinning round and round like that of a whirlpool. Drops of sweat trickling down the side of his left temple, it dripped down to his crimson coloured hands before Flynn even took note of it. Realizing the state that he'd put himself in, the body followed with it. Stumbling backwards and dropping to the ground with his back taking much of the fall. Struggling to pull himself back up again, Flynn grinned at the whole scenario as he'd never been in this predicament. "Well... What do you know... Seastone really ge-... gets to ye." On a nearby cell, the rattling of someone's chains could be heard. Another prisoner was moving forward to the cell bars, and started tapping his cuffs into it as to draw attention. "Hey! You filthy bottom-feeders! Some of us are trying to sleep here! Take your business elsewhere!..." The man's golden hairs could be seen from the peeping out from the bars. The rattling was heard once more, as the man went back to the corner of the cell. "Saamumumumumumu!...Are we really going to Impel Down? Shit...I reckon I won't be there for long. Those damned bastards will want to torture me personally up above in Mariejois!...AAAHG! Hey! You bitchy Marine! Hurry up and free me from these cuffs! I am a Celestial Dragon myself! You'd best let me free if you know what's good for you!" From the corner of his cell he yelled, Donquixote Samhain, a Celestial Dragon turned Underworld Broker and supporter of the Revolution. A man whose words were able to sway various organizations into merging into one, one powerful organization that he ruled from the shadows. It required extensive dedication from all the Cipher Pols to take him down, as his influenced reached quite deep. But nonetheless, here he was, defeated and bound to a terrible fate. The pirate's head raised itself from the wooden floorboards, peaking to see if Flynn could catch a glance at the man talking back to them. His eyes squinting as he tried to make up the man's figure but with the lack of light from both natural and constructed sources, all he could make note of was the golden hair for but a moment. A small thud followed soon after as the prisoner allowed gravity to do its thing, Flynn rested his head against the floorboards once again. "I'm with him." The mumbled voice barely being able to reach the ears of the marine, if she was even listening to him. The grin surfacing yet again from his mouth as he finished. Only to turn wide-eyed as his head was forcefully pulled to the side as more waves rocked the ship, cracking the joints in the man's neck in the process. Relief showering the man's body as it did. "Man..! Your helmsman might not be able to steer a ship but can damn well crack a joint!" "Don't worry guys, you'll all end up in Impel Down soon enough, you won't have to worry any longer." Solana said addressing a now weakened Flynn and the blonde-haired dufus who existed in the cell beside him. She began to trail back and forth on the cell block, her dogs tagging along after her every step, scouting the cell block, awaiting their arrival at the marine stronghold known as, Impel Down. Promise of Freedom "Rear Admiral!", A Marine soldier yelled from the ship's deck. "We are being intercepted!" In the distance, a large ship seemed to materialize out of nowhere. As if it didn't exist prior to revealing itself to the Marines in the prison ship. This was due to someone's power, aiding in turning the ship invisible. The Marines would recognize the ship's jolly roger, after all, the crew had been covering the newspapers alongside their accomplices just a few days ago. "It's the Reaper Pirates!!" Yelled a Marine loudly from the lookout tower, so loud even the prisoners down below would hear him. "And something is coming our way!" "Shoot it!!" Said another Marine soldier, as they prepared the cannons to shoot the enemy pirate ship. However, as the marine had mentioned, something had jumped out of the pirate ship, and was closing in on the prison ship at great speeds. It was none other than Umori Kenshiro! On his arms, he was carrying two of his crew members, as he blitzed through the air and closed in on the ship. Category:GeminiVIII Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Lemasters30 Category:Role-Plays